It all changes
by Araluan
Summary: Charlie and Renee are dead and Bella knows who did it. She struggles with life and is always in trouble at school. Bella and Edward constantly taunt and fight with each other until the other backs down. Bella is left feeling empty who can put Bella back together again. OC Bella and OC cullens. (Cullens have different gifts)
**I do not own twilight or its characters, I just enjoy playing around with it.**

 **A/N This story will be from BOV mainly but there will be other chapters where it will change.**

 **This story is an OC Bella, so she will end up being different to the ones portrayed in the books and movies.**

 **Please leave me a review and let me know how you feel.**

 **Thanks for reading and I'll see you at the bottom :)**

 **Chapter 1- Oh my**

I stared at the clock, willing the minutes and seconds to tick by faster so I could get away from everyone, especially the Cullen's. There was something unnatural about them, their pale, almost translucent skin and black eyes; something straight of supernatural. Tap…. Tap…..Tap. I felt something taking hold of me and I couldn't stop it. FUCK. I Turned and glared at him, whilst slowly moving forward. My eyes never leaving his face. 'You dare tap that fucking pencil again I will shove it so far up your arse you won't be sitting for months' he looked shocked for a split second before he returned the glare. We stood face to face staring daggers at each other. Forcing the other to make their first move. I never back down and was willing to do anything to make him back down. God knows I ain't the weak one. 'Cullen and swan SIT DOWN NOW, or I'll remove you both from the class' we both ignored him as if he wasn't in the room and continued to taunt each other.

'What are you going to do about it short stack…? Hey you think you can take me on. Well princes you've got another thing coming.' He continued to glare at me, I knew he was still trying to taunt me but I didn't care. He would never see my weak side. 'More than you think Cullen. Just because you get everyone to worship the ground you walk on doesn't mean I will' I growled lowly at him so no one else would hear. Mr Banner strode across the room and stood next to us. ' I said this has to STOP..NOW!' He yelled even louder as; I crouched down ready to take Edward down. He saw what I was doing and mirrored me. I pushed the chair from behind me, hearing it clang as it hit the floor. Everyone around us stopped immediately and took a few steps back.

'Ahh… S-s sir you may want to get some help b-bbefore they try and kill each other' mike shouted from the back of the class 'CULLEN. SWAN. ENOUGH ' mike and angela, go get some help I can't leave them incase something happens' both students ran from the room immediately and they raced to get some help as neither knew who would be making it out alive.

Mr Barner came towards us and tried to pull us apart. Edward glared at me looking equally as feral. His eyes black full of rage and anger as we both tried to stare down the other.

'You're a no body swan, you think these people really like you hanging around them. No one likes you. Your nothing but a waste of space.' I moved closer to. 'Come one keep going' I kept taunting him, just a little more and I'll have you get where I need you. He moved closer till we were chest to chest. Mr Banner moved us further apart ' Edward and Isabella move away from each other NOW' we still didn't move and had to be forcefully separated by Mr Banner .

Edward whispered low enough that no one else could hear what he was telling me 'your own mother didn't even want you' I snarled at him, how dare he bring her up. 'It's amazing how everyone that gets close to you end up dead'.' STOP NOW' Mr Banner was pushed away as pure rage and anger filled me and felt something shift with in my mind as I crouched low as my hands formed a tight fist and the pain of my nails digging into my palms making them bleed.

'SWAN, CULLEN ENOUGH NOW' He continued yelling. Shocked gasps were heard around the room as I went for him arm drawn back as I followed through making contact with Cullen's face. A faint crack appeared on his face as he tried to get one back on me and ducked quickly dodging his attack.

I turned my back to him for a second and his foot came flying at me from behind and caught it at the last second and gripped his foot as hard as a loud crack was heard followed by gasps as I caused his ankle to break. He growled loudly, but all too soon he was back to normal. No one had a clue what was going on as angela and bike came running back to the room causing me to become distracted for a fraction of a second and his fist connected with my face and flew over the desk and on the floor. I slowly stood up 'FUCK YOU CULLEN' I yelled at him and ran at him before being stopped by Banner. ' ENOUGH BOTH OF YOU. This has gone on long enough. Swan your parents are dead and channelling that anger to start fights in my class is not on. LET IT GO'. I glared at him. HOW FUCKEN DARE YOU. He had no clue what happened, and passing it off as if it was nothing more than an accident 'FUCK YOU' I told him as he tried to grip me tighter but it didn't work. I pulled out of his arms before he could get his arms back around me and lunged for Cullen who managed to push the others of himself too.

I swung a punch at him the same time as he did. I managed to brush the side of his jaw as his hit me. I stumbled back as they grabbed Cullen and pulled him away from me and out of the classroom. I felt unsteady on my feet and struggled to concentrate on what was going on in the room as I felt myself falling and bodies trying to get to me before I hit the floor but it was too late and I hit the floor full force and darkness took over.

I could feel nothing but pain radiating from my head. That fucker only got me because I was distracted. Why did I let myself get distracted like that? All my training wasted for what, to get beaten by pussyward. That bastard. I will kill him.

'Bella, can you hear me' I groaned, whoever was talking I wish would shut up as they weren't helping. I growled out in rage and anger over that fucker. 'Bella, open your eyes for me. You're in Forks emergency department and I really need you to at least open your eyes for me, even if it's for a second' SHUT UP FUCKER. Why won't he shut up and get the FUCK OUT, so I can rest. 'Bella please open your eyes. I don't want to have to force you to but I will'. God sake he's' a persistent fucker isn't he I thought to myself. I felt someone coming towards me as I shot up out of bed scaring the attendant who seemed to think injecting something into me was really going to make me co-operate, sorry darling your totally wrong. ' I'm so sorry I scared you, but can you please give us a few minutes alone?' I gave her the best smile I could and she looked between us and left the room in a huff.

 **A/N so what did you think? Not sure what's up with bella. Any ideas?**

 **I'm looking for someone to be my Beta, please message me if your interested**

 **Please leave a review :) thanks.**


End file.
